


Attack on Titan: When They Met

by Belleelmore



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adults, College, F/M, Grownup, season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belleelmore/pseuds/Belleelmore
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman is a reclusive girl who joins WOF College (Wings Of Freedom). There she meets a group of friends who will impact her life.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Levi/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Pieck Finger/Porco Galliard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction, please tell me if I'm doing something wrong! All feedback is encouraged >.< I just had to write this because of how depressing everything got post-time skip, I mean it was always depressing, but it's like the depression was given the steroid injection.  
> And of course, the first word Mikasa speaks is Eren XD

**Prologue: The New Girl**

Her hand touched the scar on her face. It wasn't anything flashy, but the linear cut often reminded her of a time she desperately wanted to forget. She took a deep breath and hurled her thoughts out. She couldn't get sad today, she just couldn't. It was her new start, her new life, and her past wasn't going to ruin it.

"Will you be okay, Mikasa?" Historia asked. Her bright blue eyes looked up at her with earnestness. 

She nodded, wrapping the red scarf tighter around her neck. 

Historia applied her sad smile and stared ahead. There was much to be said, but neither wanted to delve into it. Instead, their eyes glanced at the imposing building. The fine structure delved into Victorian architecture, yet had enough modern touches to imply advancements. This was going to be their home, as delighted as they were to leave _home_ behind, the new journey was daunting. 

"We should join the campus tour?" Historia spoke up pointing at a group of people huddled together. 

Mikasa reluctantly turned her attention to the group and her eyes widened. Her hands tugged her red scarf, while her lower lip quivered. How many years ago did she see the young boy? Those bright green eyes yearning hope and freedom. 

"Eren," she muttered. 


	2. The Boy She Once Knew

**The Boy She Once Knew**

She grabbed Historia's hand and opted to walk opposite of the hurdled group. Historia looked up at her perplexed but followed along despite her smaller strides. The entered the imposing building and found it filled to the brim with people. All sorts of bodies mingled and chatter commenced, while they bee-lined for the narrow corridor. 

"What was that about?" Historia asked, leaning over and breathing loudly. Her petite body could only take so much when it came to keeping up with her much taller friend. 

"Nothing," Mikasa stated, avoided the bright blue eyes. 

Historia sighed. "Well, we are inside now. Shall we find our rooms?" 

Mikasa nodded and the two trudged further into the building. They found the top floor to be a lot more peaceful, while they looked at every labelled on the door. Ultimately, they found their room - 63. Both girls entered the musty room, expecting emptiness but were greeted by a group of people. A lanky guy with light brown hair was sprawled on the bed, while a bald guy with bony shoulders was on the floor going through his packed things. They looked their age and had an air of freshman. The boys simultaneously focused their attention on the two girls who intruded. 

"Can we help you?" The lanky guy spoke first. He kept the book down after folding its corner inwards and set up straight.

Historia emitted a nervous smile and waved. "Sorry to intrude, but we were assigned this room, right Mikasa?" she elbowed her friend, hoping for backup.

An unanswered hope, as her friend simply nodded. She drew further in her scarf and refused to meet anyone's gaze. But, the lanky guy's were fixated on her, drawing large when he scrutinized her face. The moment was broken when his bald roommate slapped his knees and brought him back to reality. 

He cleared his throat. "There must be some mistake, ladies." 

"Yeah, we like got this room fresh," the bald guy chimed in. 

"I suppose," Historia drew her blond lot of hair behind her ear. "Could you be kind enough to guide us since we both are new?" She applied her brightest eyes to do the task, employing a nurturing feeling in those who witnessed it. 

"Of course," the two boys immediately agreed. 

They got up and presented themselves to the girls, the lanky guy focusing most of his attention on the girl next to the tiny blonde. While the bald guy presented a smile focused on no one in particular; he would have preferred going back to unpacking, instead of showing two to their rooms. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jean," The lanky guy introduced himself, his hand to be shaken was aimed at the silent girl - who didn't respond. In her place, to avoid any further awkwardness, Krista pull his hand down and shook it. 

"I'm Krista! or, well you can also call me Historia," she returned with an easy grin. "This is my friend Mikasa," she again elbowed the girl next to her, who only nodded and briefly met Jean's intrusive eyes. 

"Connie," the bald one announced. "John so we on guiding duty today, huh." 

"Its Jean," he interjected, not attempting to hide his glare.

Historia chuckled. "Gean, you have quite the name! It has a french touch." 

"Jean," this time he politely corrected, getting a snicker from Connie. 


	3. Finding The Way

A complicated relationship with family would never be ideal, as it strained any future development. But, Jean wasn't going to let his estranged relationship with his mother to stop his future endeavours. He came to WOF College with an open mind and made friends, a fresh start with little detachments. Then there she was, he couldn't help but admire her rough bob cut and dark eyes staring at the void.

 _Mikasa_ , now this was a pretty name. He gulped. 

"See, its written on here," Historia handed them a piece of paper with important information scribbled on it.

Connie took it and studied, while his hand instinctively scratched the back of her head. Jean leaned down and scratched his chin which had a little stubble. The boys could see they were at the right place according to paper, but they were given the exact location. Then Connie snapped his fingers, as his face lit up and he pointed at the number.

"There was a renovation done last week, your actual room should be 70," he informed, feeling a sense of pride over his recollection. 

"Oh!" Historia exhaled and her eyes grew larger. "Thank you so much, we had no idea." 

"Now do you want us to take you there?" jean offered, keeping his eyes on Mikasa - who prefer to look at his feet. 

Historia took the paper back and plastered a smile over his pale face. "No need, we'll manage. But, thank you again."

Jean felt a ping of disappointment, he was hoping to spend a little bit more time with the girl; perhaps get her to actually acknowledge his existence. He sighed and returned the goodbye. The door closed behind them and the room was left vacant of their presence. 

"Man, can you stop drooling over her," Connie off-handedly commented, folding his arm behind his head and made his way back to unpacking.

Jean ceased up and a faint blush covered his face. He opened his mouth to object, but stopped short when he couldn't find a reason to protest and loudly sighed. Relationship and rejection went hand-in-hand for him. He chalked up his fate to having bad luck when it came to woman, or perhaps he just didn't possess the qualities needed to become a boyfriend. He internally sighed, as his shoulders slouched. There was no reason to loiter around the door, he went back to his bed and further immersed himself in the world of Jane Austin. 


	4. Food And Monster

Historia and Mikasa followed the instructions they got from the boys. It took them across the hallway onto the second floor. Their shoes clicked on the furnished floor and several doors greeted them. 

"They seemed nice," Historia chirped.

Mikasa only gave her a shrug. She was too preoccupied thinking about someone who she saw, someone who she couldn't face - Eren. The thought made her sulk further into her scarf. 

"I suppose too eager, especially Jean fella. He really seemed interested in speak with you," Historia chuckled. She kept reading the number on each door they passed, looking for the exact one where Connie had directed them. 

_Did he?_ Mikasa wondered. She was too preoccupied internally to notice, not even the image of his face popped up. She took in a little sigh, and hope he didn't find her rude. 

"You seem awfully quiet. Quieter than usual. Is something the matter?" Historia's concerned eyes fell on her. She had stopped walking and held her hand against her chest. The action propelled Mikasa to look down at her dear friend, whos care she found soothing. Not to cause any further distress, Mikasa tucked her scarf and showed a smile. It was enough to satisfy Historia. 

"Well, you're just nervous like me," Historia concluded with a sigh of relief. They began walking again. 

Soon the door they were looking for came in view. This time Historia knocked before barging in, in case this too was someone else's residence. When there was no response both girls walked inside. 

They then saw a brown-haired girl slurping noodles. She was consuming them at a rate that could've choked ordinary people. but she seemed to engrossed to be care. She wore a knee-length skirt with a sleeveless leather jacket covering her white shirt. She was seated on one of the three bed's unevenly aligned next to the window. 

"Looks like we'll be having a third roommate," Historia giggled, bringing her hand on her lips. 

The girl was too preoccupied with her eating to heed any attention to them. She dozed further and further, while five finished bowls laid next to her. Both girls decided to leave her thing and went about unpacking. 

Mikasa barely had any luggage, while Historia had brought most of her wardrobe. She shoved a handful of her clothes into the wardrobe and helped Historia neatly fold and arrange hers. Just in time, the girl eating was done. She let out a sigh of satisfaction and left the bowl on her lap. Cleaning her face on her white sleeve, and for sure leaving a stain. She patted her stomach and blissfully kept her eyes shut. Then, he nose picked up another scent and her eyes were wide open. 

"Eh? What are ya'll doing here? Eh?" She gasped, crawling backwards on her bed. She took up a feral position ready to attack any distress.

Mikasa instinctively readied herself for a fight, but Historia placed her hand on her back. Who stood up from the floor, brushed her skirt and made her way to the girl. 

"Hello, my name is Historia and this is Mikasa," she pointed at her friend. 

The girl looked back and forth between the two. She studied them and then looked at the spare beds, as it finally dawned on her why they were there. Her body left its tensed position and her shoulders slouched. 

"Sasha, nice to meet ya'," she greeted and shook Historia hand. A large smile took hold of her face. 

"You don't sound like you're from here, Sasha," Historia firmly shook her hand back. 

Sasha scratched her head. "Tis' ma' speech ain't it?" She concluded, almost feeling conscious and unsure of how she spoke. 

Historia placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Indeed, it's so unique," she admitted honestly. 

A little bit of redness took of Sasha's cheeks. She felt oddly validated and thankful to this tiny blond girl with a bright smile. 


	5. Old Memories

*Flashback to 2 years ago*

Mikasa looked at her hand. There was her family crest imbedded on her skin, demanding her attention. In front of her stood an older lady, with her hair pinned up and the family crest carved on her clothes.

"You're not an orphan anymore," the lady spoken, keeping a firm hand on Mikasa's shoulder. 

"I never was," Mikasa muttered, glancing at her two friends. There they were, Armin and Eren arguing over their philosophy. Armin wanted to settle things peacefully, while Eren wanted to go fight them in a tactical manner. They rarely reached conclusions lately, every time they'd bicker till ultimately Armin gave up. She was worried about her friends, but there wasn't much she could do. 

"I'm glad you made friends. I really am, but you really should consider coming to Azumabito with us," the lady called Kyomi offered. She tightened her grip on Mikasa's shoulder and licked her lip. 

"I don't want to leave my friends," Mikasa insisted, gripping her scarf. 

"But, do your friends feel that way, my dear?" Lady Kyomi said with a sad smile. She looked over at the two boys arguing, and it looked heated. 

Mikasa didn't have an answer. 

When they were younger they were thick as thieves. They were the trio who would do everything together; her the muscles who'd get them out of everything, Armin would be the smart one, while Eren would be the hot-headed one sending them on adventures. But, as time passed they changed. Armin, for the most part, remained the same but underneath was his change in ideals. While Eren did a whole 180 and become something not even recognizable. 

They said she was a part of their group. Their family. Their Amigo. But, when was the last time either of them even cared to ask her about her day. Both her childhood friends would be busy in their own ways, leaving her on her own. She wasn't much surprise, they were growing older and it meant soon they'd leave the orphanage. They grew up there, their orphanage was their home, but now everything was going to be left behind. 

"Okay, I'll go with you," Mikasa braced herself for her decision. 


	6. Old Memories

"I'm going with lady Kyomi," Mikasa announced. 

Armin and Eren were busy rearranging the books. Armin was much more focused on reading them, while Eren flipped through the pages and showed his annoyance. He had much better things to do than sort out Orphanage's library. 

Both looked up and stared at her. 

"I've decided that I'll be leaving tomorrow with lady Kyomi," she reinstated, fiddling with the end of her scarf. 

Armin's blue eyes widened and his words stumbled. "Are you - Are you sure? You'll be leaving us." 

She nodded. Her mind was made up, she knew it was either she left first or they will. With each passing day, it was apparent how they had grown distant. Armin with his brains was ready to attend a prestigious university soon, while Eren had lost any interest in such things; he often spoke about how meaningless it all was and admitted his thoughts about leaving. She feared she'd be left, so leaving first simply made sense. 

"Oh," Armin muttered, closing the book. He processed the information and brought a bright smile, "If that's what you want, but keep in touch. I will miss you so much. " 

They exchanged their phone numbers and promised to message every Sunday; a ritual that managed to work for a few months. As their lives move forward, they couldn't keep up and soon it was forgotten. 

***

Mikasa was sorting out her clothes in the bag. Here in the orphanage, she didn't possess much, but the only dear thing to her was her scarf. Which folded neatly and kept on top of her clothes. Shutting the bag, she picked up their photo from the desk. There they were all bright smiles fifteen-year-olds, with an uncontainable hope for their futures. 

"Why do you carry that old worn-out garbage." Eren entered her room without any knock. His face was emotionless and his words were stale. He grabbed the scarf and studied its course exterior. 

She could feel a blush emerging, the truth of the matter she couldn't admit to herself. "It was your gift to me." 

"It wasn't a gift. I felt bad for a little girl covered in her parent's blood. It was my condolence if anything," he told, as his words cut deep and his cold green eyes fell on her. 

"It's from you that's all that matters," she reassured herself. averting her eyes and feeling judged for her actions. 

A mocking smirk covered his face, "Stop acting like my slave, Mikasa. Be free, move on. I am better than you as I can at least think for myself." 

Her face was frozen in perpetual shock. Eren had been saying cold words to her for a while, she ignored them and chalked it up to his moods. But, this was something intended to hurt - and it did. A single tear slid down her cheek as she battled to maintain her composure. 

"Good that you're leaving, I didn't want to deal with your constant need to follow me around like a lost puppy." He picked up the scarf and tossed it outside the window. With his final cruel act in motion, he left her alone to soak in every ounce of pain. 

***

Mikasa hadn't spoken to anyone during their train ride to Azmabito. She barely ate and kept to herself. Lady Kyomi was concerned, but she didn't pester her thankfully. Soon, they were in the mansion and she was shown to her new room, its empty space greeted her. She didn't do much that day or any day that followed. Still reeling in the open wound Eren left, Armin too chipped in every Sunday. But that wasn't enough. 

"Hello, nice to meet you," the young blond with a bright smile said. 

She was sulking in her room and this person walked in, all cheery ready to make friends with her. Just the brightness she brought had illuminated her room, as she stared at the extended hand.

"My name is Historia! I live next door to you," the girl explained, slightly scratching her cheek. " I'm an orphan too! But then I got adopted by my long lost father, whos like this important man!" She continued to ramble on with her life story. 

Despite her initial hesitation, she soon became close friends with Historia. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction


End file.
